


Bath Time

by Kiloueka



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, breath play, endgame spoilers, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: They **** in the tub.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for ending [E]
> 
>  

“All right, that should do it!” 9S said with a grin as he wiped his brow. “Tub's installed and I've created a new pod program that has them concentrate their exhaust heat in a single location which means nice hot baths for as long as we want, whenever we want.”

“You sure worked hard on this, Nines.” 2B commented from where she was sitting on the bed. She had been lazily watching him work on their pods the entire time; listening to him chatter away about a mix of topics that came to his mind.

“Well yeah, you know how much I love baths,” he responded, “and I'm sure you're gonna love them too, I'll make sure of it.” He waggled his eyebrows at her with a ridiculous grin on his face, causing her to let out a entertained snort in response.

“I'm sure I'll enjoy anything if it's with you.” 2B said with a smile.

“Twooo Beeee.” 9S blushed.

“Niiinnessss.” She got up and stretched her synthetic muscles before heading over. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the back of his neck and pulled back right after.

“Nines, you're a mess, you're covered in sweat and dirt, we better take this thing out for a test run ASAP.”

“Haha, yes, right away!” He jumped up and spun the handles and watched as the water sputtered and smoothed out as it traveled its way up the new pipes. He set the pods heating on and grabbed his box of soaps from the counter and presented them to 2B.

“I collected these just for this occasion and I want you to pick out your favorite for our first time.” He shook the box in front of her and she looked down at the dozen or so bottles and bars neatly organized inside.

“Hmm...” She went through each of them carefully; breathing deeply to pull in every bit of the sweet scent that wafted up. Finally, she went back to a small bottle filled with a white creamy soap that had a drawing of a brown bean pod on it. “I like this one best, it's sweet, but not too strong.”

“That's vanilla! I like it a lot too, although I'm partial to lavender myself.” He took the bottle from her and poured a liberal amount into the tub and they watched as bubbles started forming. 9S turned back to 2B and smiled.

“May I?” He asked, as he kneeled down tugged at the hem of her pants.

“Of course.” 2B reached down and pulled her shirt over her head as 9S was fumbling with her belt. He was at just the right height in that moment to lean in and give a light kiss to the space between her legs as the cloth fell. She let out a soft gasp at the sensation before kneeling down to take 9S's face in her hands and pull him into a full-on kiss.

The force of the kiss was so strong it caused 9S to lose his balance and topple forward, knocking them both to the bathroom floor. 2B laughed and wasted no time grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head as he started to grind against her through his pants. It was a challenge, to say the least, but she managed to wrestle it free over his head as he clumsily flopped around between her legs.

“All right, all right, I get the point.” She sighed and pushed him back to grab his pants and slide them off.

“Ahhh, much better.” He breathed as his body relaxed. 2B reached over and lightly ran her finger up his erection, sending shivers down his spine. He stretched, and climbed back on top of her and began kissing up her neck, breathing heavily as he planted his lips against soft skin.

“I thought we were going to take a bath Nines.” 2B teased as she wrestled him off of her and into her arms. She stood up and held him over the tub and smirked.

“W-wait 2B I didn't check if the water's wa-- AAGH” He screamed as she let go and he fell into the swirling, bubbly water. The impact sent a wave of water and soap flying in all directions, all over the bathroom. 2B giggled as he shrieked and flailed around, trying to right himself and get the suds off his face.

“Aaghh! Aah... oh ok, water's fine. Phew. Warn me next time 2B!”

“Yeah, yeah.” She said as she stepped in the tub after him and spun around; sliding her back up his dick until her ass was rubbing against it and her head was level with his. 9S finished wiping off his face and wrapped his arms around her as he began shifting his hips back and forth against her. She sighed and pushed back until his erection was deeply trapped between her cheeks.

She laughed and shimmied up him a bit more until she could take his dick in her hand and begin stroking and playing with it. He, in turn, reached down and snaked his hands to her entrance and began teasing around it; just barely going in before coming back out and twirling around her clit. It was challenging at the angle they were sitting at, but they made do.

She thrust her hips forward every time his fingers dipped inside, hoping to push them deeper, but he pulled back and laughed softly as needy moans escaped her lips. He needed to playfully get back at her for that dunk, and this seemed like the gentlest way to do it.

After a particularly loud moan from his partner, he decided he had done enough teasing and it was time for the real thing. His whole hand came around, palm on her clit as he slowly slid one finger, then another, deep inside her. Her entire body shuddered as she let out a relieved sigh as he felt around the silky cave.

He felt pressure building in his own erection as she continued pleasing him through his denying her of the full experience. _She's too sweet,_ he thought as brought his fingers in and out smoothly, feeling around her favorite spots and using his palm to lightly brush against her clitoris.

“Aahhh... nghh... 2B... I'm...” He gasped and jerked his hips upward, coming into the water and letting out load moans of pleasure. His hands shook but he fought to keep them still and gentle enough so as not to hurt 2B. She pulled her legs up and sighed as the vibrations of his fingers and lewd screams hit all the right notes.

He sighed and paused, dreamily watching as the creamy liquid he sprayed out into the water slowly dispersed. After a moment, he felt 2B push up against his hand and almost had forgotten where his fingers were.

“Mmm... sorry 2B. That was just so good, I needed to recover a bit heh.” He began working her on this inside again until he felt her muscles trembling and then contracting with near crushing force as she writhed and moaned in his arms.

“Ohh... ahh... there right... there.” She sat up and nearly screamed before relaxing and sliding back down against him until everything under her nose was submerged. She gave one final shudder as he pulled out and played with the thick liquid clinging to his fingers. The difference in consistency between that and the bath water was interesting to him and he absentmindedly rubbed his fingers together until it all drifted away.

“That was good.” He whispered.

“Mhm...” She sighed and stretched out a bit more.

They simply lay there as the sweet smelling soaps and warm water overpowered their senses and help them finally get the relaxation they've been needing for a while.

* * *

After they had been soaking for a good half hour or so, 9S had an idea pop into his head. He mulled it over for a moment before sitting up a bit more and rubbing 2B's arms to get her attention.

“Hmm... 2B turn around for a minute.” He said. 2B obliged, folding her legs under her and giving him a quizzical look. 9S began splashing the water and creating more foam until there was a decent amount floating around. He took a big handful of it and dumped part of it on the top of 2B's head and formed it into a big curl. To complete it, he took another chunk and formed a beard and a very exaggerated mustache, then leaned back to admire the work.

“Wow, 2B, I thought you looked beautiful before, but this is spectacular.” He laughed. 2B gave him an annoyed huff, sending bits of foam blowing towards him. She turned around to get a look at herself in the mirror and broke down laughing as the tips of the mustache slowly bent down under their own weight and merged with the soap below to create an even bigger beard.

“I might have to agree with you Nines, I do look great with this.” She turned back and gathered up most of the remaining suds in her hands and dumped it all on top of his head. It slid down his face and she cleared a path to his eyes before going back up and forming a pair of horns atop his head. “You also look pretty amazing now too.”

“I sure do.” He laughed as he glanced at his reflection. At that moment, a bit of the soap fell down and into his mouth as he inhaled, causing him to cough and sputter as he tried to get the bitter taste from his mouth. 2B hid a smirk behind her arm as he got the last of it out and finally got his breathing rate normal again.

Her soap hair had started sliding off her head by now and her beard was all but gone. She hummed and leaned closer, up to his ear where her breath caused a soft fizzle as it popped the suds around it.

“Hold your breath.” She whispered, leaning back to look him in the eyes.

“Huh?” He asked, confused, but obeyed when she brought her arms to his shoulders and gripped them tightly. With little effort, she dunked him under the water and followed soon after; her lips connected with his and they breathlessly kissed under the water for several minutes before his improved, but still imperfect android lungs began to burn. His hand came up on her breast and pushed up gently. She took the hint immediately and pulled them both out of the water.

He gasped and let the cool oxygen of the bathroom fill his lungs and clear his mind. The stars that filled his vision slowly faded as well as the breathless euphoria that grew in his chest while their bodies were fully submerged.

“That was... amazing...” He panted. “Let's do that again.” He took 2B's shoulders and tugged on them until she inhaled deeply and pushed them under again.

They didn't last quite as long that time due to their insufficient recovery period, but the strange, heavenly tingling returned as he trembled under her weight. This time, the rubbing and sliding made his erection come back as strong as ever and he began rubbing himself against whatever part of 2B he could reach. Again they came up and again they went under and the combination of movement and the already hot bath water caused them to get even more heated and breathless.

On the third resurface, 9S let out a long, breathy laugh as he chased the stars with his vision.

“Again!” He breathed, head lolling to the side, but this time 2B held fast as he tugged her shoulders toward the water.

“All right lover boy, I think you've had enough of that for now. I don't want you passing out on me.” She stroked his soaking hair and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and they lay there for several minutes to finally catch their breaths. Their hips never stopped moving and they kept rubbing up against each other as soft grunts continually interrupted their deep breathing.

When they felt significantly recovered, 2B pulled herself up and stepped out of the tub, before turning and wrapping her arms under 9S and lifting him out of the water. She gave him another kiss and a smile and, still gripping him tightly, quickly headed for the door.

The extra weight she was carrying must have thrown her off her balance a bit as she slipped on the slick floor, nearly toppling over. 9S's stomach dropped and he threw his arms around her and squeezed his eyes shut unconsciously, waiting for the inevitable impact on the hard tiles, but it never came.

He pried his eyes open shortly after to see that 2B had barely managed to catch herself. Her legs were spread wide in an awkward stance and her face was beet red with embarrassment. She breathed a sigh of relief and began shuffling back upright, in a less-than-graceful manner.

After the initial shock wore off, 9S couldn't help but let out a giggle at the thought of such a graceful and powerful high-end model nearly being brought to her knees by some soap. The giggle quickly turned into a full-blown laugh and 2B soon joined in as she carefully maneuvered them off the dangerous tiles and onto the soft rug leading to the bed.

She tossed him onto the soft mattress and immediately climbed on top of him, and started grinding against his hips, though not letting him inside her just yet.

“Wow 2B, ready to get back in action already I see.” He teased as he felt pressure increasing in his member every time she slid over it.

“We wasted enough in the tub, I want the real thing now.” She said matter-of-factly as she continued sliding herself up and down his abdomen in a teasing manner. He wasn't sure if the slick wetness that traveled with her was from the water, the soap, or her own fluids, but it likely was a mix of all three. Water still dripped from her hair onto his skin and it was becoming a bit of a bother, so he grabbed the sheet and threw it over her head.

“At lea st dry off a bit first.”

“All right, all right.” She responded and wrapped the cloth around her hair until it formed a large, towering swirl of fabric.

“One affirmation will suffice.” 9S teased back, attempting to mimic her voice.

“Fiiiine.” 2B huffed, then leaned forward to kiss him but the weight of the sheet was too much at that angle and it toppled over onto 9S's face.

“Waugh!” He cried in surprise, but 2B just laughed as he struggled to pull the tangle of cloth off his face. When he finally freed himself, he saw that she had leaned forward so far that her face was mere inches from his.

“Hi.” He whispered.

“Hello.” She whispered back, and thrust her hips forward, causing him to let out a tiny squeak as he breathed in sharply.

“Mmm I love hearing that sound from you,” she moaned and continued the motion.

“I love... hearing it from you... too.” He panted and pushed upward in an attempt to elicit the same response from her. But she held fast and clamped her hips together, pinning him down so he couldn't move his.

“You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that, scanner boy.”

“Mmm, heh, well I'm not... giving up until I hear it.” He kept thrusting upward roughly, while she squeezed her hips tighter and tighter, leaning closer and closer with a lewd smirk on her face. He definitely needed to get it out of her fast so they could hurry up and get to to the main course.

“Hey... 2B...”

“Mmm?”

“Think fast.” He said as he threw his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him. In a flash, he leaned up and grabbed her ear in his mouth and flicked his tongue inside; carefully feeling the strange folds around it. She gasped in surprise and let out the tiniest of squeaks, but that was enough for him.

“I win.” He whispered into her ear as she caught her breath.

“All right... I'll... give you that one. Now here's your prize.” 2B pried herself out of his arms and lifted her hips off of him. His cock shot up the moment she removed her weight from it and he waited in anticipation for her to carefully position herself over it and slowly lower herself down. They both gasped and grunted in unison as her walls contracted around him, pulling him deeper inside.

He would never get over that feeling; and by the way 2B's face was twisted in pleasure, he assumed she wouldn't either. The feeling of finally getting the thing he's been desperately wanting was not dissimilar to the feeling that coursed through his body when he awoke all those months ago to find 2B crying her heart out over him after she worked so hard to revive him. Granted, the feeling then wasn't sexual in nature, but the wave of relief that washed over him when he realized she was real and alive sitting before him showing more emotion than he's ever seen from her before had a similar core feeling of extacy as what he was feeling now.

She was so real, so alive, and she loves him every bit as much as he loves her; that much was apparent every time she screamed his name and trembled in his arms, every time she held him close and whispered quiet words of comfort whenever the nightmares haunted his dreams, every time they simply sat in a field of flowers, talking about their plans for the future after the war ended.

“Nines, is something wrong?” Her soft voice of concern snapped him back to reality and he only now realized he had been staring into space as his mind wandered.

“No,” he responded, “I was just thinking about how amazing you are and how I'm so madly in love with you 2B.”

Her face flushed a rosy pink as his words caressed her ears as if they were soft, tangible objects. She smiled, and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his lips before responding.

“Nines... the feeling is definitely mutual. I'm so happy, I'm so happy you're alive and here with me right now. I'm so... you're so... such a beautiful person, Nines.”

“2B...” He whispered as he reached up to slide his fingers up her cheek and through her silky, still-damp hair. He started moving his hips upward into her, softly, and slowly at first, but picked up the pace when she began moving her hips in tandem with his. Slow and gentle; a nice contrast to the somewhat rough foreplay they were engaging in not two minutes ago.

For the next unknown time, neither of them spoke a word, save for the occasional whisper of the other's name. The soft noises they both made conveyed more meaning to each other than any set of spoken words could ever.

When it came, it hit them both at roughly the same time; their soft whispers quickly turned into wild screams as they grappled with each other, desperately trying to get just a bit closer to their partner. The fluids leaking from their genitalia weren't the only things draining from their bodies; the raw emotion from everything that was happening forced a flood of tears from both their eyes. They didn't care, they didn't care; they kept going, trembling, moaning, crying to each other as the wondrous feeling grew to a climax and slowly faded, leaving them gasping and panting for breath in a shivering fusion of soft bodies and love.

“Nines...” she whispered after a long silence.  
“Hm?” was all he could force from his mouth as his processors slowly repaired themselves from the overload.

“You were amazing... you always are. God I love you so much... it almost hurts.”

“2B...” He whispered, pulling her closer and running his hand down her back. It was almost dry now; the heat their bodies produced during the act quickly evaporated the water away till the only things remaining were a few spots of soap residue, and, of course, the fluids their own bodies produced.

“You were spectacular too... words can't describe how much I love you right now, and always.”

2B let out a small hum in response and rested her head in the crook of his neck. “Forever and ever?”

“Forever and ever.” He repeated.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Do NoT TrY to REproDuce This or yOu WiLL DiE  
> Seriously, breath play and tub fukkin is super dangerous, especially at the same time, pls dont try to re-enact this scene with ur dakimakura


End file.
